Pixies Attack
by Dressa
Summary: A expectativa paira sobre o Hotel onde Harry, Ron, Luna, Draco e Ginny irão hospedarse para a festa de lançamento de seu segundo CD. [DxG, RxHr] [2 Lugar no I Challenge UA do Fórum 3V]
1. Capítulo Um

Aviso: Esta fic é Universo Alternativo. Não estranhe não ler nenhum Avada Kedavra por aí.

Aviso²: Esta fic tem Draco e Ginny como casal principal. Então acredito que se vc não gostar não me venha com comentários mal-educados sobre. E há Ron e Hermione também. Quem sabe vc lê só por R/Hr?

Aviso³: Fic 2° lugar no I Challenge UA do Fórum 3V, Melhor Trilha Sonora e Melhor Casal.

Último Aviso prometo xD: Divirta-se e me deixe um comentário se quiser os próximos caps!

* * *

_**Não é mais um dia comum nas férias de verão. Pelo menos não para os fervorosos fãs da Pixies Attack, a banda que estourou nas rádios e lidera o índice de compras de CDs pela Internet. A expectativa paira sobre o Hotel onde Harry, Ron, Luna, Draco e Ginny irão hospedar-se para a festa de lançamento de seu segundo álbum, intitulado Alternative Universe.**_

_Fic betada por MarcelleBlackstar_

_Capítulo também betado por Mylla Evans_

**Capítulo Um**

**Sobre Romances Não-Mais-Secretos e Tietes Alvoroçados**

Parecia mais uma manhã comum nas férias de verão. Sol suportável, tempo limpo, nuvens fofas de algodão, uma brisa agradável.

Mas não para os fervorosos fãs da _Pixies Attack_, a banda que estourou nas rádios e liderava o índice de compras de CDs pela Internet. Desde a semana anterior, admiradores de todas as idades esperam em frente ao Hotel onde Harry, Ron, Luna, Draco e Ginny iriam hospedar-se para a festa de lançamento de seu segundo álbum, intitulado _Alternative Universe_.

A entrada do gigantesco Plaza Chang, em Londres, desapareceu na TV; a transmissão da reportagem foi substituída por outra, de uma falsamente animada repórter com três dentes de ouro, localizada no meio da aglomeração de tietes alvoroçados. Ela tentava aproximar o microfone, mas sua dificuldade em mover-se era capturada pelas câmeras e transmitida via satélite. Com um sorriso amarelo e desconcertado, a mulher teve sua atenção momentaneamente capturada por um rapaz de mais ou menos vinte anos, de rosto redondo e cabelos castanhos colando-se sobre a testa suada e pintada com o nome "GINNY".

- _You're keeping secrets from me… Secrets from your friend… And it's 4 5 6… I'm stuck under my cupboard…_ - entoava desafinado uma das músicas de maior sucesso da banda.

- Ahn... com licença... Eu sou Rita Skeeter, da Rede de TV Profeta Diário, pode falar conosco só por um instante? – ela tentou, ainda sorridente, mas com a face contorcida pelo fedor da multidão suada.

- _Singing this song… Oh won't…_ o quê? Claro! Claro, claro que sim! – o rapaz sorriu abertamente, revelando dentes um pouco amarelados e tortos.

- Como se chama?

- Neville Weasley.

- Weasley? Você é parente Ron e Ginny Weasley? Os irmãos guitarristas? – os olhos de Rita brilharam e os da ruiva garota que assistia a transmissão rolaram em descrédito. – Pode nos dar algumas informações exclusivas?

Neville murchou e seu sorriso fechou-se.

- Na verdade, meu nome é Neville Longbottom. Neville Weasley é como sou conhecido na Internet. Sou o administrador do maior site nacional de fãs do _Pixies Attack_ – ele empurrou Rita um pouco para o lado e ficou mais em foco na câmera. – Visitem-nos: www(ponto)pixiesattackfans(ponto)net! Informações sobre a banda, os integrantes, letras de músicas, datas de shows! Caso queira se tornar um colaborador, entre em contato comigo pelo e-mail: neville(ponto)weasley(ponto)lovepixiesattack(arroba)gmail(ponto)com. Acha que eles conseguiram anotar tudo? Eu posso repetir, caso não... AH! E entrem em nossa comunidade OFICIAL e ORIGINAL no Orkut! Se quiserem me adi...

Uma risada sarcástica impediu que a garota escutasse o resto da fala do rapazote. Grandes pernas cobertas por uma elegante calça de risca de giz passaram para o seu lado. Sentada no carpete peludo, sentiu o colchão onde apoiava as costas afundar e subir.

- Dez pratas em como esse cara ainda se molha de excitação.

Não se deu ao trabalho de desviar sua atenção da TV de tantas polegadas que ela nem lembrava mais para olhá-lo. Sabia exatamente como estava. Largado espaçosamente no meio do colchão de casal, as mãos apoiando a cabeça, molhando-se pelos cabelos loiros, assim como a colcha imaculadamente branca, um sorriso de canto de boca característico. Afinal, não podia culpar as tietes. O rapaz era realmente encantador, para não dizer tentador.

- Ah, deixe de ser cruel, Drake – disse divertida.

- Você vai ver o que é crueldade se me chamar de Drake de novo – retrucou no mesmo tom.

Ela gargalhou gostosamente, inclinando a cabeça para trás; quase pôde ouvir o sorriso dele abrir-se também. Com uma alegria infantil, virou-se e pôs-se a engatinhar até ele. Sem a menor cerimônia, pulou e deitou-se no braço-travesseiro do loiro.

- Folgada – resmungou ele.

- Espaçoso – ela retrucou, com amigável toque de lábios.

Não souberam por quanto tempo permaneceram ali, abraçados num momento de carinho cada vez mais raro. Só sabiam que permaneceriam ali por muito tempo, se pudessem.

Era realmente um momento conturbado de suas vidas. Uma confusão só em suas cabeças; afinal, eles mal saíram da adolescência! O mundo que se explodisse, eles tinham problemas maiores.

Harry tornara-se um imprevisível. Ora queria que ensaiassem até a exaustão, descascando a madeira de suas baquetas com suas batidas violentas. Ora era irresponsável e indiferente à banda, só pensando em tietes, fliperama, limusine e cigarro com coca-cola.

Ron tinha suas crises de Maria-vai-com-as-outras. Se Harry decidisse se jogar de um prédio, ele com certeza iria junto; porém, se Hermione desistisse de ser empresária e largasse a banda, se tornasse freira e fosse dar aula a crianças surdas, ele já estaria no seminário falando pelas mãos e cotovelos. _Vinte anos e ainda em crises de identidade..._

Luna fora um problema no início da _Pixies Attack_. A última integrante foi aceita por votação; seu talento nos teclados e composições foi realmente decisivo. _Idiotas, só porque eles eram populares..._ Mas agora era a coluna forte, a base firme do grupo; sincera e segura de suas opiniões, porém extremamente justa, ela sempre conseguia colocá-los na linha.

O loiro a seu lado pôs-se a enrolar seus longos cabelos no dedo indicador. "Ou quase sempre".

Quanto a Draco e Ginny... Amor? Paixão? Amizade avançada? Eles não sabiam definir ao certo. Mas um sentimento havia, e ao menos eles aproveitavam enquanto durava.

O quanto podiam, é claro. Se alguém como Rita Skeeter, Neville Longbottom, ou mesmo Ron descobrisse daquele romance secreto, na situação em que estavam... talvez fosse o fim do sonho da banda perfeita.

Porque era o que eles eram, apesar de tudo. A banda perfeita. Pelo menos para eles próprios e uma boa legião de fãs.

- Harry James Potter, vinte anos, baterista, natural de Godric's Hollow. Ronald Billius Weasley, vinte anos, guitarrista, e Ginevra Molly Weasley, dezenove anos, guitarrista, irmãos, ambos vindos de Ottery St. Catchpole. Luna Ártemis Lovegood, dezenove anos, tecladista diretamente do Surrey. E Draco Lucius Malfoy, vinte anos, baixista londrino. Todos também vocalistas e compositores.

Ginny sentou-se num impulso ao ouvir aquela voz centrada. Draco, contrariado, fez o mesmo, porém um pouco mais lento.

- O quê? – resmungou irritado.

- Hermione! – a ruiva exclamou com um sorriso, ao ver a amiga dando uma entrevista na TV.

- Oh, sim. Ela veio para o lançamento. Era o esperado de nossa empresária, não?

- _Representante_ – corrigiu Ginny, severamente. – Ela tem nossa idade, Draco. Somos precoces, mas nem tanto.

- Okay, okay – disse entediado. - _O Sr. Lovegood comanda que a _Pixies Attack_ lance um CD AGORA, Hermione corre desesperada, assanhando mais ainda seus cabelos no ar, repassa a informação e a banda obedece como um cãozinho treinado... _– Draco narra rapidamente, como um lance de uma partida de futebol, fazendo Ginny rir. Percebendo o fato, ele continua: - _Harry tem um ataque, Ron tem um ataque também, Luna reflete e começa a dançar com uma música nova em sua cabeça, Draco olha pela janela, Ginny começa a rir..._ E É PIXIES ATTACK NA PARADA COM OUTRO CD!

Ginny dobra-se sobre a cama, rindo como nunca e espalhando os cabelos pelo colchão. Draco põe os braços em seus lados e aproxima-se devagar, o tom de sua voz baixando cada vez mais:

- _E quando Draco Lucius "Lindo e Gostoso" Malfoy está compondo a música romântica do CD, em companhia de Ginny Molly "Linda e Gostosa" Weasley, ele percebe como cantar melodias sonhadoras falando de amor do lado de uma ruiva derretida fazendo pose de durona pode ser terrivelmente perigoso para sua saúde mental, física e emocional..._

Seus lábios pousaram nos dela, calmamente. Suas mãos passaram pelos braços dela e foram para sua cintura, puxando-a mais para perto enquanto imprimia uma força e paixão maior no beijo.

- Eles têm uma entrevista agora, que vai até as 16:30...

Parecia tão distante... ele sentia as mãos dela em seu pescoço, indo afagar seus cabelos...

- Depois às 18:00 chegarão... o cabeleireiro... e os designers de roupas...

O casal separou-se rapidamente. Hermione estava estática e cômica à porta, um celular entre a orelha e o ombro curvado para segurá-lo, parando gradativamente a caneta sobre a caderneta.

- Às 19:00 já deverão estar prontos...

Com um bipe, ela desligou o celular. Draco apressou-se em arrastar-se para a borda da cama, Ginny permaneceu sentada, temerosa.

- O que... vocês pensam... que estavam... FAZENDO? – exclamou Hermione, boquiaberta.

Draco já passava por detrás dela... quase alcançava a porta...

- Espere aí, mocinho.

A morena deu meia-volta, colocou a prancheta e o celular em cima da cama e veio puxando a orelha esquerda do rapaz, até largá-lo sobre a cama.

- Ai, aiai... HERMIONE, ISSO _DÓI_! – Chocado, ele pôs a mão sobre a orelha vermelha.

- É para doer! Meu Deus... vocês tem consciência do que estavam fazendo? _Engolindo_ um ao outro em cima de uma CAMA!

- Ah, Mione, deixa de bancar a hipócrita puritana que eu sei muito bem que de virginal a sua mente não tem _nada_...

A morena virou-se horrorizada para a amiga, enquanto Draco caía na gargalhada.

- GINNY!

- Ah, fala sério, Hermione. Foi só um beijo!

- Você está acabando com a minha reputação com o Draco!

- Desde quando você tem reputação com alguém?

Hermione boquiabriu-se, ofendida. Catou suas coisas de cima do colchão e, como um rastro, sumiu do quarto.

Ginny percebeu seu erro, assim como Draco, que parara de rir. Ao mesmo tempo, eles levantaram-se e rapidamente saíram procurando por Hermione.

* * *

Décimo quinto, décimo sexto, décimo sétimo, cobertura. O elevador chegara. 

- Tem certeza de que isso é seguro?

- Você tem medo até de encarar seus próprios fãs sem um segurança na sua cola? Qual é, Draco?

- Me refiro à sua ânsia de derrubar o elevador.

Ginny parou de apertar compulsivamente o botão do térreo.

Pararam. A telinha em cima do painel indicava o décimo sexto andar ainda. Quando as portas abriram-se, e os dois puderam ver quem aguardava para entrar, viraram rapidamente os rostos para as paredes do cubículo, fingindo não se conhecerem.

- Pois eu amo aquela que eles dizem assim: _At the drive-in, double feature, pull the lever, break the fever and say your last goodbyes_. É LINDAAA! – Era uma garota de mais ou menos dezoito anos. À saia verde de pregas curtíssima estavam presos dois pompons verde e branco, que balançavam enquanto ela dançava a música que entoava desafinada. - _Since I was born I started to decay. Now nothing ever ever goes my waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_!

- Qual música? – estranhou Neville, o rapaz que dera a entrevista para a TV e entrara com a garota aparentemente vestida de líder de torcida. Ginny e Draco perguntaram-se a mesma coisa.

- VOCÊ NÃO CONHECE ESSA MÚSICA? ELA PASSA DIRETO NA RÁDIO! – A garota fez pose de ofendida. – COMO VOCÊ OUSA DIZER QUE É FÃ DE _PIXIES ATTACK_?

- _Pixies Attack_? Nós nunca gravamos isso!

Ginny fuzilou Draco com o olhar, detrás da cortina de cabelos na qual se escondia.

- Você... você é... – a líder de torcida gaguejou, aproximando-se emocionada. – _DRACO MALFOY_?

O loiro não respondeu nada, apenas pediu socorro a Ginny com os olhos. Pedido que não foi aceito.

Pobre Ginny. Não se irrita um Malfoy.

- Sim – sorriu ele. – E aquela ali – apontou Ginny com o queixo – é Ginny Weasley.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, horrorizada, e ele sorriu em triunfo. Os dois fãs berraram e começaram a bater os pés.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritou Ginny. – ISSO É UM ELEVADOR! PAREM COM ISSO!

Eles pararam. Mas Neville ajoelhou-se aos pés da ruiva, agarrando-a pelos joelhos; a outra garota pulou no pescoço de Draco.

- Eu sou seu maior fã... – dizia Neville, emocionado. – Eu acompanho a banda desde o começo... sei TUDO sobre vocês!

- Ah... que bom que gosta do nosso som! – sorriu Ginny, enquanto o ajudava a levantar-se. Tentou engatar uma conversa, mas mal podia ser ouvida com os gritos da tiete.

- EU TE AMO, EU TE AMO, EU TE AMOOOOOO! Você é lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito, incrível!

Draco parecia estar tendo sérios problemas. A moça estava abraçada a toda e qualquer parte do rapaz que estivesse a seu alcance, o que o estava sufocando. Mas o pior aconteceu quando ela lhe roubou um beijo.

Ginny boquiabriu-se, surpresa. "Essa garota está QUASE ENGOLINDO O DRACO À FORÇA, NA _MINHA _FRENTE! Ah, mas isso não fica assim!".

- Ei, ei, eieiei! – cutucou a garota no ombro. – Como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Pansy – respondeu Neville.

- Pansy. Pansy! PANSY, SOLTA ESSE GAROTO _AGORA_ OU A COISA VAI FICAR FEIA!

A garota assustou-se e largou Draco. Ele arrastou-se ofegante pela parede, até sentar-se no chão.

- Você me _mordeu_! – exclamou mortificado, tocando o lábio inferior.

- É... é que...

- _É que_ uma vírgula! – exclamou Ginny. – Eu _não_ vou aceitar uma _poser_ ficar agarrando o _meu_ Draco na _minha_ presença!

Silêncio no elevador.

- Oh, meu Deus... – gemeu a ruiva.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO NAMORANDO? – surpreenderam-se os fãs.

- Bom... bom...

Um bipe indicou que haviam chegado ao andar que queriam. Pansy saiu rapidamente do elevador, balançando a cabeça veementemente. Os outros três a seguiram.

O pior aconteceu na dobra do corredor.

Uma multidão de tietes no pátio do Hotel. Rita Skeeter transmitindo no meio do Saguão de Entrada. Pansy chocada indo até ela.

- _Ela vai contar_! – sibilou Ginny.

- Faz alguma coisa! – disse Draco.

- Mas o quê?

- Não sei, quem deixou escapar foi você!

Ela encarou os olhos assustados do rapaz. Virou-se e Neville assentiu, incentivando-a.

Então correu.

Só não contava que o chão de mármore do Hotel era bem escorregadio. Nem que havia escolhido justamente aquele dia para usar uma bota de salto agulha.

* * *

A próxima coisa que se deu conta foi dos flashes. A mão de Draco estava estendida para erguê-la do chão. 

Rita Skeeter lhe perguntava algo que não conseguia entender. Draco a seu lado respondia algo que não conseguia entender. Ela acabara cair e bater a cabeça no meio de um Hotel, oras!

Então Hermione apareceu. O que deu nessa gente que passou a falar grego? Draco passou a ajudar Ginny caminhar, conduzindo pelos ombros através do Saguão, sendo seguidos por um gordo fotógrafo. Assim que dobraram no corredor dos elevadores, o loiro capturou a máquina fotográfica com uma única mão e arremessou-a na parede. Danem-se os processos, ele é um astro do rock.

Enquanto esperavam pelo elevador, Draco apontou-lhe algo. Ginny virou-se e, ao longe, pôde ver um sorridente Neville balançando um salto quebrado na mão.

**N/A:** As músicas citadas nesse capítulo são **Keeping Secrets From Me - Harry And The Potters **e** Teenage Angst - Placebo.**


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois**

**Sobre PlayStations e Consolos de Sorvete**

O céu que amanhecera esplêndido encobria-se de nuvens cinzentas; raros pingos de chuva molhavam vidros, um sentimento de ansiedade pairava pelo tempo abafado. Mas ainda era um dia comum nas férias de verão em que a _Pixies Attack_ ia lançar um CD.

Ginny encarava a ativa Londres nas ruas próximas ao Hotel. Os fãs permaneceram firmes e fortes em seus acampamentos, porém já equipados com capas e guarda-chuvas.

Afastou-se da janela. Não era bom ficar olhando pra baixo. Draco dizia que um dia a acabaria atraindo para baixo.

Draco. Ele não parecia tão preocupado com o furo de reportagem de Rita Skeeter.

- Atira! Harry, seu idiota, atira! Não tá vendo que o Ron ainda não descobriu onde fica o botão pra se defender? Xis, Harry, XIS!

Ela aproximou-se devagar e desanimada da cama. Ergueu os olhos para Draco, como se esperasse que ele dissesse algo a respeito da confusão que se armara no Saguão, mas ele apenas mantinha os punhos e dentes cerrados, cedendo à vontade ansiosa de levantar-se e rondar Harry e Ron sentados no carpete; ele realmente se empolgava na torcida quando os amigos jogavam no PlayStation que sempre os aguardava nos quartos de hotéis.

- Isso que é uma pontaria! – riu Ron, apertando furiosamente os botões do controle negro.

- Essa mira é uma droga! – defendeu-se Harry.

- Ou esses seus óculos. Desde quando esse boneco parece com uma janela? Pobre coitada, não tinha nada a ver com a história e foi metralhada por um porco espinho cego...

Risos. A caça de Harry a Ron tornou-se mais calma enquanto um não avistava o outro na tela, embora Draco não tivesse percebido e continuasse a gritar.

- Como eles conseguem gostar tanto disso? - perguntou Ginny, deitando-se ao lado de Luna na cama do quarto de Ron.

A amiga virou o rosto para encarar Ginny, abaixando o braço. Aérea, ela parecia estar brincando de um jogo que ela mesma inventara; o indicador estendido desenhava formas confusas no ar, e vez por outra ela vibrava em comemoração. Com os olhos brilhantes, ela respondeu calmamente, como se esperasse a pergunta:

- É um jogo estúpido, Ginny, e não exige muito deles. É uma forma de relaxar a sede de sangue natural do sexo masculino.

- É impressão minha, ou ela acaba de nos chamar de vampiros? – disse Ron.

- De chupa-cabra, na verdade. Vampiros precisam de sangue para alimentar-se, sobremorrer, já que não estão tecnicamente vivos, e proliferar a espécie. É uma necessidade para eles. Chupa-cabras sugam sangue por diversão e mania – explicou Luna, com um ar sonhador.

Silêncio.

- O que foi? – estranhou Luna.

- Você tem certeza de que sabe que essas coisas não existem, Loony? – perguntou Ron, temeroso, porém divertido.

Luna fechou a cara. Ron sabia que ela não gostava que brincassem com as suas manias supersticiosas ou de criaturas fantásticas, mas insistia em ser grosseiro. Mas antes que Ginny pudesse partir em ataque à falta de tato do irmão, Draco gritou:

- A janela! Harry, a janela quebrada! Ele vai fugir! ELE TÁ FUGINDO! - sorrindo, deu um tapa de leve na nuca de Harry. - Porco espinho tapado. Me dá isso aqui!

- Não mesmo! Esse jogo já tá enchendo o saco. Ron... bota aquele da Copa de Futebol.

- Só porque estava perdendo...

Ginny encarava a porta, torcendo as mãos no colo.

- Onde a Mione se meteu, hein?

- Para quê ela queria essa reunião mesmo? – perguntou Harry, enquanto escolhia seu time.

- Para dar alguns avisos e declarações.

Hermione adentrou o quarto com a mão na orelha, segurando um fone, uma prancheta segura no outro braço. Ginny encarou-a com ansiedade nos olhos, porém o olhar cansado de Hermione a ignorou.

- A situação está revertida; a tal Pansy Parkinson não recebeu muito crédito de quem realmente importava. Rita Skeeter não é realmente um problema desde que descobriram aquele negócio ilegal dela, mas a partir de agora vocês precisam tomar cuidado para outras pessoas não pensarem a mesma coisa.

- Mione, dá pra você explicar do que diabos você tá falando? – exclamou Ron, entornando o controle do videogame para o lado, como se assim seu boneco também se movimentasse.

- Se você desgrudasse da droga desse PS2, talvez pudesse entender – sibilou, irritada, enquanto sentava-se na cama, ao lado dos tênis de cores diferentes de Luna.

Ron emburrou-se e passou o controle para Draco. Deu um giro e ficou de frente para Hermione.

- Pode explicar agora? – silvou irônico.

- Draco e Ginny...

- Draco e Ginny? O que têm eles dois? Seu loiro aguado, você já está levando a minha irmã pro mau caminho...

- Isso é paranóia de uma _poser_ idiota, Fósforo Aceso. – disse Draco, irritado, sem tirar os olhos da tela da TV. – Ela me agarrou no meio do elevador e quando estava quase me matando sufocado, a sua irmã _finalmente_ interferiu. Então, a _notícia quentíssima_ de que Draco Malfoy e Ginny Weasley estavam namorando foi divulgada em rede nacional.

- Internacional. – corrigiu Hermione.

- O Profeta Diário está tão bem assim? – estranhou Harry.

- Nós somos patrocinados pelo _Pasquim_, Harry. O Profeta Diário é concorrente do Pasquim, lembra? É objetivo mútuo derrubar a fonte de lucro do outro.

- Em que mundo você vive, Espeto? – brincou Ron.

- Quem sabe no mesmo da Loony – disse Draco. – Loony, o que você tanto desenha no ar, hein?

- Lobisomens da Escandinávia. Mas era só isso, Mione?

- SÓ isso? Você sabe o trabalho que EU tive pra desmentir esse negócio para aquela... aquela...

Hermione fechou os punhos. Todos sabiam do asco que a representante tinha da repórter, desde que a mulher publicou que a moça namorava Harry e o traía com um famoso jogador da seleção búlgara de futebol.

- Okay, Mione, respira. Você já conseguiu. Está tudo bem – falou Ginny, passando a mão nas costas de uma Hermione cada vez mais vermelha.

- Não, não está tudo bem! – exaltou-se a morena, levantando-se. - _Nunca_ esteve tudo bem! Vocês nunca me deram o valor que eu mereço! É como se fosse minha obrigação dar conta de todos os desejos idiotas e malucos que vocês têm! _Prestem atenção no que eu falo_!

Num ápice de sua raiva, Hermione chutou o controle de Draco para longe. Ele e Harry viraram-se de olhos esbulhados em espanto para a moça, que andava impetuosa pelo quarto, quase espumando de fúria.

- Porque é tarefa da _Hermione_... é dever da _Hermione_... quem tem que fazer é a _Hermione_... mas nós devemos agradecer a _Hermione_ tudo que ela faz? _Nãão_! _Imagina_! Ela não faz mais do que a obrigação dela, cobrir todas as burradas, puladas de cercas, fatos vergonhosos e o diabo a quatro de vocês! – gritava, algumas lágrimas de raiva lhe escapando dos olhos. - Vocês sempre encaram todos os meus esforços com tanto descaso, que eu... eu penso até em desistir de vocês!

Ela finalmente desabou na cama. Luna ergueu-se e deixou que ela repousasse a cabeça em seu colo; os outros integrantes da banda aproximaram-se com cautela, a torcida do jogo de futebol gritando para dois times parados.

- Mione? – tentou Harry. – Você tá se sentindo bem?

Hermione abraçava e apertava sua própria barriga, como se sentisse que ela poderia sair pulando por aí; seu rosto estava molhado por lágrimas, contorcido numa aparente dor dilacerante. Ela apenas abanou a cabeça negativamente, chorando e apertando-se mais ainda.

Ginny sentou-se aos pés da amiga, batendo em sua panturrilha, tentando acalmá-la. Ron e Draco permaneciam estáticos e assustados. Luna desembaraçava os cabelos de Hermione num gesto carinhoso, ignorando o acesso de dor da garota que repousava em seu colo.

- Ahn... que dia é hoje, hein? – perguntou Ginny.

- Isso lá é hora de procurar calendário? – exclamou Ron, apavorado.

- Catorze. – gemeu Hermione em resposta.

- Oh... – murmuraram Luna e Ginny, em compreensão.

- Quê? – disseram Harry, Ron e Draco, em incompreensão.

- Era pedir demais que vocês entendessem. – choramingou Hermione. - AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Tá doeeendo, Ginny, tá doendo!

Luna pulou e os garotos deram um passo para trás em susto. Hermione pusera-se a socar o colchão e virar-se veementemente sobre ele, em ataques histéricos.

- Pára, páááraaaa!

- Mione, você quer umas gotinhas? Eu tenho no meu quarto, pego num instante – sorriu Ginny, tentando consolá-la.

- O que tá acontecendo? – perguntou Ron, perdido.

- PORRA, VOCÊS NUNCA VIRAM UMA MULHER COM CÓLICAS? – gritou Hermione.

O quarto caiu no silêncio. A situação era séria: Hermione estava histérica, chorosa e gritando palavrões descontroladamente.

- Agora chega. A gente precisa tomar uma atitude antes que a Granger morra. – disse Draco, em tom decisivo.

- O que a gente faz, Ginny? – Harry interrompeu os pensamentos discursivos de Draco, num tom assustado mas prestativo.

- Okay – Ginny meneou a cabeça, levantou-se e disse, em tom de comando: - Isso é uma emergência. Parece que Hermione não está em condições de falar muito.

- _Parece_? – repetiu Ron, em descrédito. – Daqui a pouco o sangue dela vai começar a jorrar por outros lugares!

Os outros se contorceram em nojo.

- Ron, você ainda tem um terço de dia pela frente; guarde seu estoque de merdas – disse Harry, em tom solene.

- Vocês não conseguem dizer uma única frase de conteúdo aproveitável? – reclamou Ginny.

- Ginny, eles acabaram de passar quase quatro horas de frente a uma tela de videogame. Não acha que está exigindo demais? – comentou Luna.

- CHEGA! – gritou Hermione. – Ginny: me traz essas gotas, por favor. Draco: me consegue sorvete de ameixa. E rápido; você sabe como fazer isso. Harry e Ron: esvaziem o frigobar, eu quero... cerveja com... uísque e limão! Luna: você fica de travesseiro.

Eles permaneceram estáticos com as ordens.

- CORRAM! – berrou Hermione.

* * *

- Afinal, ela está menstruada ou grávida? – exclamou Harry ofegante, voltando de seu quarto com algumas garrafas. Ron preferiu não dizer em voz alta que torcia seriamente para não ser a segunda opção.

Abriram a porta do quarto onde Hermione ainda contorcia-se de dor. Ginny pingava gotas de um líquido amarelo-pus em sua boca aberta, Luna observava atentamente, chegando a inclinar a cabeça em ângulos esquisitos para ter uma visão melhor.

- Eu já falei! Se não me trouxerem a droga dos 17 litros e 300 mililitros do maldito sorvete de ameixa em exatos três segundos, eu saio porta afora dessa PORCARIA DE HOTEL E NÃO TEM MERDA DE SHOW NENHUM! - explodiu Draco com uma recepcionista ao telefone. Bateu o fone com violência e respirou fundo, voltando ao seu estado calmo e entediado de sempre. – Seu sorvete chega em pouco tempo, Hermione.

- Obrigada, Draco – gemeu a morena. - RON! EU PRECISO DE ÁLCOOL!

Ron arrancou uma garrafa de cerveja da mão de Harry e correu até a cama. Com uma prática adquirida com o amigo, ele abriu a _long-neck_ com a boca e inclinou-a para Hermione, que sorveu alguns goles com sofreguidão.

E assim foram uma garrafa de cerveja, uma de uísque, uma limonada e coca-cola light lemon...

- Tecnicamente, ela deveria ser a parte sã, centrada e séria do grupo. – disse Draco, ao ver as pálpebras trêmulas de Hermione.

- Dá uma trégua, Drake. – respondeu Harry. Ele fechou a cara.

- _Brilha, brilha estrelinha... _– começou Hermione, logo após deu um soluço. – _Onde é que você está? Lá em cima... lá no alto... não se cansa de brilhar..._

A banda se entreolhou.

- Ai meu Deus. – gemeu Ginny.

- _Brilha, brilha estrelinha... Onde é que você está? Lá em cima, lá no alto, não se cansa de brilhar... Brilha, brilha estrelinha... Onde é que você está? Lá em cima, lá no alto, não se cansa de brilhar..._ – Hermione cantava cada vez mais rápido, sua voz chegando aos mais altos níveis de agudo. Draco já tinha as mãos nos ouvidos. Logo foi seguido por Ron e Harry.

E então, Hermione teve um auge. Ergueu as mãos e começou a balançá-las no ar, cantando em um ritmo de rock. Ginny encarou Luna, que colocava a cabeça da amiga discretamente sobre um travesseiro.

Logo não havia mais ninguém no quarto.

- Hein? – exclamou Hermione, antes de cair no sono na cama de Ron.

**N/A: Peço desculpa pelos palavrões contidos neste capítulo, mas foi inevitável. E agradeço muito às reviews! Obrigada pela consideração **


	3. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

**Sobre Andaimes de Iluminação e Desejos de Trompete**

O tempo não poderia ter sofrido uma metamorfose maior; cortantes ventos frios atacavam os mais sensíveis, e apesar de esperado para a noite, o céu estava mais escuro devido às pesadas e carregadas nuvens. Porém, ainda era um comum dia nas férias de verão em que a _Pixies Attack_ ia lançar um CD.

O barulho abafado da chuva castigando as janelas acordou Hermione de súbito. Sua visão estava embaçada e sua cabeça latejava. Desabou na cama novamente, com a mão na testa.

- Até que enfim, dorminhoca.

Abriu os olhos mais uma vez. Era Ron. Ele tinha um olhar estranho, diferente do brincalhão usual; tirou uma mecha de cabelo caída sobre seu rosto com carinho, sorrindo timidamente. A feição de interrogação de Hermione só aumentou quando ele aproximou-se e beijou-lhe suavemente.

Ele afastou-se tão rápido quanto aproximou. Virou para o espelho de corpo, encarando a camisa vermelha que vestia, movendo a boca de um lado para o outro, indeciso. Inesperadamente, soltou um "Bah!" e começou a tirá-la.

- O que está fazendo? – exclamou Hermione, com a voz aguda, escondendo o rosto rubro.

- Trocando de roupa – respondeu ele, num tom óbvio.

"O que estou fazendo aqui?", pensou Hermione, em desespero. Por entre os dedos, deu uma olhada onde estava. A bagunça, a enorme TV e o PlayStation indicavam o quarto de Ron. _A cama de Ron_.

Que por sinal ainda decidia qual blusa iria vestir. _Sem blusa_.

- O que acha dessa branca, Hermione? – perguntou normalmente, pondo-a por cima do peito nu.

- Ah... ah... é... bonita. Macaquinho divertido esse – ela murmurou, sem jeito.

- É o Sr. Whirly – sorriu Ron, apontando para o babuíno estampado na camiseta. – O da música, sabe? É. Acho que vou com essa.

- Ron! – chamou Hermione, antes que ele levantasse o tecido de novo.

- Sim?

- O que... o que eu estou fazendo no seu quarto? Que... que horas são?

Ele piscou atordoado; seu sorriso murchou. Terminou de passar a blusa pela cabeça e sentou-se aos pés de Hermione, na cama.

- Você... você não lembra?

Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- De _nada_?

A morena abaixou a cabeça, ainda sinalizando que não.

- Oh... – fez Ron, afastando-se novamente. Ele parecia meio chocado.

- Do que eu deveria me lembrar, Ron? – perguntou Hermione, indo atrás dele.

- Ah... nada realmente importante – o ruivo deu de ombros. Suspirou resignado e abriu a porta. Parou no portal e disse, sem emoção. - Você perdeu nossa entrevista. Mas pode ficar tranqüila; Harry estava sóbrio, eu quase não tive oportunidade de falar, Loony respondeu sem muitas viagens, Ginny contornou a situação do suposto caso com o Malfoy, que deu uma lição nos repórteres mais enxeridos que quiseram saber onde você estava.

- O que ele fez? – inquiriu num tom angustiado.

- Mostrou-lhes seu lugar. Não houve pancadaria, fique calma.

E saiu do quarto, deixando uma confusa Hermione parada debaixo do lustre trêmulo pela chuva que caía mais intensamente.

* * *

- Como. Você. É. _Cínico_. 

Harry estava encostado displicentemente na parede, braços cruzados e sorriso de canto de boca. Assim que o viu, a feição desolada de Ron tornou-se meio envergonhada, meio atrevida.

- Já era tempo de alguém agir! Eu não podia deixar essa chance escapar!

- Ron – começou Harry em tom solene, com a mão no ombro do outro. -, Hermione dormiu feito uma porca bêbada a tarde inteira. Você sabe como pessoas como ela são; bebem uma vez, capotam.

- Assim você parece um alcoólatra.

- Ron, a garota deve estar pensando que vocês... que _vocês_... você sabe o quê!

- Harry, meu amigo, encare a situação – Ron conduziu Harry pelos ombros até o quarto onde Draco se arrumava. _Do outro lado do corredor. Tinha_ que ser o Draco. – Um caso potencialmente perdido em sensatez como Hermione tem o provável primeiro porre de sua vida e eu não posso nem me aproveitar?

- Agora você quem parece um psicopata tarado.

- Foi apenas mais uma tentativa – ele deu três toques na porta branca, com os nós dos dedos. Suspirou. - Eu só espero que dê certo e ninguém se meta.

- E desde quando sua irmã colabora com você?

* * *

- ARRRRRGH! 

Hermione deu um tapa no guarda-roupa em um acesso de fúria. Luna e Ginny a observavam sentadas em sua cama, ao lado de sua roupa social, comportada e tipicamente empresarial.

- Eu vou MATAR o seu irmão, Ginny! – andando em círculos e quase soltando fogo pelo nariz, Hermione _realmente_ lembrava um búfalo. – Idiota, tapado, cínico, APROVEITADOR!

- Hermione, não aconteceu _nada_ entre vocês – disse Ginny, paciente. – Você dormiu a tarde inteira, tanto que nem se movia. Nem um sonho desse calibre você poderia ter tido.

- Ginny, quem anda lhe ensinando essas coisas?

- Harry – ela e Luna responderam. Hermione boquiabriu-se e voltou a botar suas calças sociais perfeitamente engomadas.

- Se bem… - começou Ginny, esparramando-se na cama. – que se tivesse acontecido você não iria reclamar. Não é, Hermione?

- Bêbada como estava, ela ia odiar não poder se lembrar – comentou Luna, puxando os cadarços de seus tênis com o pé no ar.

- Eu _preciso_ ter uma conversa _séria_ com o Harry. – disse Hermione, com fervor.

* * *

19:45. 

- Elas estão atrasadas. – disseram Harry, Ron e Draco, encarando o relógio na parede do corredor.

O loiro escorregou e sentou-se no chão, esticando uma perna e deixando o queixo repousar sobre o joelho erguido da outra. Ron atravessou o corredor e sentou-se de frente para o elevador; Harry simplesmente cruzou os braços e apoiou-se na parede.

- Vai ficar aí mesmo? – perguntou Draco, entediado.

- Vou passar o show todo sentado em cima dum banquinho de bateria; preciso esticar minhas pernas.

- Me refiro a essa sua calça escocesa de lã roçando no meu braço.

Harry rolou os olhos e afastou-se do outro.

- _Estejam prontos às 19:00 _– resmungou Ron, num falsete da voz de Hermione.

- Porque nós só vamos descer perto das 20:00 – disse a voz da morena.

Ela, Ginny, Luna e mais alguém escondido atrás da loira vinham pelo corredor. Draco levantou-se e tacou sua mão aberta no botão "desce" do painel do elevador.

- Amém.

Um silêncio pesou sobre eles. Hermione fuzilava Ron com o olhar, e ele fingia que não percebera ainda, encarando o painel; Draco e Ginny estavam recostados um do lado do outro à parede, as mãos quase se tocando. Não tiveram chance de conversar desde o incidente com a tiete e havia algo para se dizer que apenas olhares não permitiam. Harry brincava com suas baquetas, apertando-as contra o botão "desce"; Luna e quem quer que possa estar escondendo estavam à sombra.

Um apito indicou que o elevador chegara. Harry pôs a mão e segurou a porta para os outros entrassem. Assim que desceram um andar, Ron gritou:

- ESSE ELEVADOR SÓ COMPORTA SEIS PESSOAS!

- Weasel, você ainda sabe contar?

- ... quatro, cinco, seis, SETE!

- Eu só vejo você, a Mione, Ginny, Draco e Loony – disse Harry, pondo-se na ponta dos pés.

- Mas... e esse cara que tá do lado da Luna? – perguntou Ron, fazendo os outros se afastarem e formar-se um círculo ao redor da garota.

- Que cara? Ah! Isso?

Luna levou as mãos a um broche. Desabotoou-o e com ele veio sua capa e o estranho complemento de Drácula colado à vestimenta.

- Comprei quando papai e eu fomos à Transilvânia. Não é incrível? Se você apertar esse botão aqui...

- Okay, okay, Loony. Deixa pra lá – disse Harry, enquanto os outros caíam na gargalhada.

Andares passaram-se e só ouvia-se o barulho da chuva.

- Que música nós vamos tocar? – Luna perguntou de súbito.

Todos olharam para Hermione. Ela passou as folhas de sua prancheta rapidamente.

- A que está prevista é... – e olhou para Draco, com um sorriso. – _Jackass_.

- AH NÃO! – fez o loiro, enquanto os outros riam. – Eu tenho _trauma_ dessa música!

- Bom trabalho, Ginny – parabenizou Ron.

- Eu me recuso a tocar essa música – comunicou Draco, cruzando os braços.

- Ah, Draco, deixa de ser manhoso... – disse Ginny, apoiando-se nos ombros dele.

- Não, não, não – ele resistiu.

- Eu também voto contra – Luna falou, erguendo o braço como em votação.

- Isso, Loony – incentivou o loiro.

- Prefiro _Misery_.

- Mas não tem teclado em _Misery_! – estranhou Harry.

- Mas tem... – Luna virou-se e tirou um instrumento dourado com verde da capa com o Drácula. – _trompete_!

- Prefiro _Jackass_ – resmungou Ginny.

- Mas… e o trompete? – a loira pegou o instrumento e balançou-o veementemente defronte ao nariz de Ginny.

- Dane-se o trompete – disse Ron, rolando os olhos. – Nós vamos tocar _Jackass_ e pronto.

- Quem disse que você manda aqui? – exclamou Draco, ofendido. Luna, a seu lado, fingia tocar silenciosamente, o Drácula balançando assustadoramente.

- Todo mundo gosta dessa música, Malfoy. Menos você, mas isso é questão pessoal.

- Mas é muito tradicional – ponderou Harry, com a mão no queixo. – Nós mudamos bastante de instrumento nesse CD. Luna principalmente. Seria bom se nós tocássemos uma música que mostrasse essa mudança.

- Ponto pro Espeto! – disse Draco. – E aí, Hermione?

- Harry tem razão – as portas se abriram e Hermione pegou seu celular, discando um número rapidamente. - Vou acertar com os produtores sobre a mudança da música.

- Bah! Droga – bufaram os irmãos Weasley.

* * *

A festa de lançamento do _Alternative Universe_ estaria uma bagunça sem Hermione. Discreta e deixando as aparências por conta do Sr. Lovegood, ela circulava pelo deslumbrante salão de festas disparando ordens. A chuva forte que caíra minutos mais cedo destruíra boa parte da decoração externa e a pintura do palco parecia ter sido feita por Van Gogh. Porém a precaução da moça garantira que os arranjos internos estivessem sãos e salvos caso algo de ruim acontecesse, e os produtores, jornalistas, repórteres, atores, cantores e todo tipo de gente importante para a sociedade que zanzavam pelo lugar, rindo e cumprimentando uns aos outros hipocritamente pareciam ignorar que a melhor parte da festa havia sido estragada. 

Nos bastidores, vozes não se ouviam, apenas as batidas impacientes dos pés de Draco, os estalos da língua de Ron, os barulhos estranhos do Drácula de Luna e a garoa lá fora.

- Parece que lotou – Harry comentou, voltando detrás das cortinas do palco. Sentou-se numa cadeira giratória e Draco começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – O quê?

- É o cúmulo que tenhamos que lançar o CD _aqui_!

- Qual o problema com o Plaza Chang? É como qualquer outro Cinco Estrelas que você já está acostumado – desdenhou Ron.

- Me refiro a essa prisão de luxo em forma de redoma, Weasel. Desde quando a _Pixies Attack_ desanima por causa de uma garoazinha dessas? Isso é só pra não acabar com as escovinhas daquelas patricinhas filhinhas de papai metidas a roqueiras no salão?

- Eu detesto admitir, mas você tem razão, Malfoy.

Draco hesitou um pouco com a mão na maçaneta da porta, antes de sorrir de canto de boca e virar-se para o ruivo.

- Então por que você não fala com a Granger?

De súbito, o garoto ficou da cor dos cabelos. O resto da banda aproximou-se, interessado.

- E-eu? – gaguejou o ruivo. – Por que eu?

- Porque você é quem tem mais... _intimidade_ com ela.

- Eu NUNCA tive intimidade com Hermione! – berrou o outro, nervoso.

- Você leva tudo para o lado da maldade – desaprovou Harry, em tom de brincadeira. – Draco quis dizer que você é quem tem mais... _jeito_ para convencer Hermione a voltar com os planos originais.

- Por favor – Ginny piscou repetidas vezes, com as mãos unidas em pedido.

- Além de que é uma ótima oportunidade para pedir desculpas a Hermione pela sua idiotice de hoje à noite – acrescentou Luna, pondo uma cartola roxa que estava esquecida sobre o balcão em sua própria cabeça.

- A culpa é da Ginny que ela tenha descoberto!

- Ronald, deixe de ser tapado e siga um conselho meu uma vez na vida! – a irmã chacoalhou seus ombros veementemente. Puxando-o pela gola da blusa, ela o levantou e levou até a porta. – Hermione deve estar bancando a manda-chuva em algum lugar por aí. Você vai encontrá-la num instante porque é a única garota vestida relativamente neutra, sem a maquiagem gótica desse bando de _posers_ da alta sociedade. _Credo_. Agora preste atenção. _Sem_ piadas idiotas, _sem_ comentários idiotas, _sem_ atitudes idiotas. Desculpe-se e dê um jeito de ela não mandar retirar aquele palco lá fora, porque eu _vou_ tocar lá hoje. – estendeu o braço para o corredor e ele acenou afirmativa e decididamente.

Enquanto via os _All Star_ surrados do irmão sumirem no corredor, ela suspirou:

- Boa sorte.

* * *

Ao que parece, deveriam ficar esperando até serem chamados. Mas era o _cúmulo_ do tédio! 

Draco levantou-se num impulso só e saiu porta afora do camarim, sem nem olhar para ninguém. Ginny rolou os olhos e ergueu-se calmamente.

- Idiota – falou simplesmente, como se justificasse a sua saída atrás dele.

Ele a esperava na dobra do corredor, encarando a parede, entediado. Assim que a avistou, sorriu de canto de boca e sussurrou ao seu ouvido, enquanto lhe abraçava: - Menina esperta.

Ginny sorriu e puxando-o pela mão, o conduziu pelos bastidores, até que sem Draco se dar conta, eles estavam nos andaimes da iluminação do palco, ocultos.

- Menina _muito_ esperta.

Draco sentou-se e deixou as pernas penderem pelo vão abaixo; a ruiva deitou-se em seu colo e ele pôs-se a brincar de enrolar e soltar as mechas de seu cabelo, rindo de um jeito tão infantil que não parecia o mesmo Draco Malfoy que ela um dia chamara de idiota na melodia de uma música.

Ergueu-se com dificuldade e beijou-o. Ao separar-se, não pôde deixar de pensar que aquele brilho de quem não pode prever o que aconteceria que ela via nos olhos dele, Draco também deveria ver nos dela.

- Agora tudo vai mudar não é?

Azul-gelo. Finalmente achara uma cor favorita.

- Só depende de você. Eu pelo menos não ligo pra Skeeter ou pro seu irmão.

Sorriu abertamente e beijou-o mais uma vez, apenas imprimindo um toque de felicidade maior.

Farfalhar de capa. Som estranho e extremamente agudo. Falas mecânicas. Luna aparecera no meio do palco, com seu ar sonhador de sempre; olhou para cima e a flor em sua cartola roxa balançou amigavelmente.

- Hey!

- Sim, Loony? – Draco não se importou em espantar Ginny; não era realmente necessário manter segredos de Luna Lovegood. Ela não contaria a ninguém. E se contasse, poucos acreditariam.

- Ron voltou feito um cachorro de língua de fora. Disse que era pra vocês porem mãos à obra que ainda tem muita coisa pra ser levada lá pra fora antes do show.

**N/A: Finalmente começa a festa:coro de Aleluia:**

**N/A2: Obrigada pelas reviews São poucas, mas salvam o dia ;D**


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Legenda: Itálico – Música / Sublinhado – Recordações / Itálico Sublinhado – Músicas nas Lembranças**

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Sobre Fotos em Jornais e Shows nos Jardins**

Uma garoa fina, irritante e insistente caía sobre os jardins do Plaza Chang. Já não estava frio, porém ninguém se sentia muito aquecido sob o relento. Mulheres de literalmente todas as idades tentavam equilibrar-se sobre saltos altos, mas a lama era por vezes traiçoeira. Mas ainda era um comum dia nas férias de verão em que a _Pixies Attack_ ia lançar um CD.

Hermione estava mais agitada ainda. Bradava mais ordens, visitava todo tipo de instalação e alguns fios começavam a soltar-se de seu elegante coque empresarial, porém, fazia seu trabalho com uma satisfação motivadora e um sorriso cansado, mas verdadeiramente satisfeito.

E foi com essa feição que ela apareceu à porta do camarim da _Pixies Attack_, para anunciar que...

- _É hora do show_.

* * *

A área do jardim era realmente muito extensa; abria-se com esplendor e cheiro de grama molhada, os metros quadrados reservados junto ao palco equivaliam ao do salão, e, no entanto a área das mesas permanecia ampla e confortável para os que apenas observariam de longe o espetáculo.

Hermione adiantava-se ao palco para anunciá-los; eles ainda permaneciam protegidos da fraca chuva sob o teto do salão.

Ginny era a única nervosa do grupo; não que os outros não se importassem, cada um à sua maneira extravasava sua ansiedade – Luna jogava pôcker com o baralho sempre à mão de Harry – mas ela sentia-se estranhamente deslocada.

A seu lado direito, Ron prestava atenção ao discurso de Hermione. Apesar da distância, foi visível o constrangimento dela ao notar que havia alguém imprevisto a observando. Draco à esquerda, de braços cruzados e olhos fixos na garoa, estava paralelamente aéreo à voz de Hermione soando no palco. Ele mexia um palito de dente na boca; a ruiva sorriu. Ron pegara essa mania de Fred e George, passou-a a ela e agora a dança do palitinho saía do âmbito da família Weasley.

- Está sentindo? – Draco sussurrou.

- O tédio modorrento ao qual Hermione submete os pagantes de um lançamento de CD? Sim.

Ele sorriu. Enfim ela estava aprendendo.

- Falta algo – murmurou Ginny, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Um brilho compreensivo naquele azul gelado. Um discreto toque e aperto transmitindo segurança por meio de dedos. Um sorriso tímido, porém sincero nos lábios carmim e então se sentiu conduzida por uma passarela vermelha, ouvindo ovações da platéia e cliques de máquinas fotográficas.

- _Pixies Attack_! – soou a voz de Hermione.

* * *

Draco encaixou o cabo no baixo. Deu uma suave passada com a palheta e percebeu que não deu certo. Praguejou baixinho, desconectou e colocou novamente com força. Com um sorriso de canto de boca um tanto perverso, foi e voltou tão rapidamente com a palheta pelas cordas que houve um pouco de estática nas caixas de som. Alguns se assustaram, porém a maioria sorriu incitada.

Ginny olhou-o de rabo de olho. Ron passou seus olhos para a irmã, ignorando Draco no meio. Com a chamada pela mídia "Conexão Weasley", eles cataram dos bolsos cada qual um palito de dente e os puseram nas bocas; displicentes, encontraram-se às costas de Draco e puxaram um fio de cabelo do outro e enrolaram nos pulsos. E então se ouviu o som de dois solos de quinze segundos de duas guitarras elétricas.

Harry batucou o mais barulhentamente que pôde cada parte de sua bateria, girando as baquetas com maestria. Luna deixou seu Drácula dizer algumas palavras no microfone, arrancando risos da platéia.

Ginny sorriu e esperou o sinal da largada, que costumava ser dado por Draco. Mas ele apenas encarava algo ao longe, seu sorriso murchando, assim como os do resto da banda.

Ela olhou na mesma direção. No salão, uma dúzia e meia de adolescentes era acuada para fora por parrudos seguranças; como haviam entrado, isso ninguém sabia. Fãs sempre davam seu jeito. O que eles gritavam e pediam, não dava para ouvir daquela distância, mas não havia como não saber do que se tratava.

Eram _fãs_, oras.

Com as feições estranhamente sérias, Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny e Luna desceram do palco, sem hesitações ou explicações, passando pelo mesmo lugar por onde vieram.

E voltaram, pouco tempo depois, seguidos por catorze jovens na faixa de onze a dezessete anos, Neville Longbottom e um salto quebrado no meio.

- Agora sim, não falta mais nada – disse Ginny, apertando a mão de Neville, subindo no palco logo depois.

- Bem vindos ao nosso _Alternative Universe_ – soou a voz de Draco, no microfone, como um sinal para os instrumentos.

* * *

Guitarras, baixo, bateria e um pouco de trompete em harmonia, vencendo o barulho irritante da chuva.

- Essa canção se chama _Misery_ – anunciou Ginny.

A luz roxa com manchas verdes, cores símbolo da _Pixies Attack_, recaiu sobre Draco e sua voz ressonante:

_Virginia was a "lot lizard" from F.L.A._

_She had a compound fracture in the "trunk"_

_It started when she ran away_

_Thumbs out on the interstate_

_She hitched a ride to misery_

Sorte de Ginny que ainda não chegara sua vez de entoar junto com Draco. Ela tinha plena consciência de que seu riso não resistiria ao antigo apelido dos bons tempos de colégio, quando ela orgulhava-se de manter o título e codinome de _Lagartixa_.

Era tudo por uma matéria no jornal do Hogwarts High. Esconder-se dentro de armários do vestiário do sexo oposto, ou até mesmo invadir a cozinha durante a noite. _A Lagartixa ataca novamente e traz até vocês os mais chocantes fatos das entrelinhas do Hogwarts High School_.

_"Mr. Whirly" had a catastrophic incident_

_He fell into the city by the bay_

_He liquidated his estate_

_Now he sleeps upon the Haight_

_Panhandling misery_

Sr. Whirly. Ron vestia aquela mesma camiseta com o babuíno estampado quando compuseram aquela música. Ainda lembrava-se dos risos, ocultos nos versos nostálgicos. _Sr.Whirly sofreu um incidente catastrófico..._ "Luna lhe deu um pé na bunda com suas botas com dragões na sola". _Ele caiu na cidade perto da costa..._ "Ottery St. Catchpole, perto da costa do Nada com o Fim do Mundo". _Ele liquidou seu estado... _"de calamidade pública e traseiro vermelho". _Agora ele dorme sob o viaduto Haight... _"catando pulgas dos pêlos da gata do zelador Filch". _Pedindo esmolas em Misery..._ "Uma esmola pelo amor de Deus... Uma esmola, dê, por caridade... Uma esmola pro macaquinho, tadinho... Em toda esquina, o macaco vai estar te pedindo...".

_He's gonna get high, high, high_

_When he's low, low, low_

_The fire burns from better days_

_And she screams why, oh, why_

_I said I don't know_

_The catastrophic hymns from yesterday of misery_

Guitarras aproximando-se e Draco, Ron e Ginny cantando sobre um mesmo microfone. Não havia muito espaço, o que sempre tornava mais divertido os seus "ataques de inutilização de microfones", que sempre tinha direito a estranhas coreografias entre os instrumentos.

_Vinnie was a hustler out of Amsterdam  
he ran the drug cartel in "tinseltown"  
they found him in a cadillac  
bludgeoned with a baseball bat in the name of misery  
_  
Harry tinha direito de cantar a parte especial do taco de baseball, afinal, foi ele quem sugeriu a estrofe. Às vezes um Harry vingativo dá boas idéias. Ginny pôde ouvir uns gritinhos histéricos vindos da área da platéia mais próxima às mesas.

_Gina hit the road to New York City  
mysteriously the night that Vinnie croaked  
she stopped in Vegas to elope  
with Virginia and the dope  
and kissed the bridge eternally_

Passou. Ela não rira com o "Virginia". Por que sempre pensavam que ela se chamava Virginia? Ginevra _é_ estranho, mas bem que podiam aceitar sua verdadeira identidade; que provavelmente estragaria a música e a melodia.

_And they're gonna get high, high, high_

_When they're low, low, low_

_The fire burns from better days_

_And she screams why, oh, why_

_I said I don't know_

_The catastrophic hymns from yesterday of misery_

O segundo refrão já era cantado separado; "culpa do Harry", pensava Ginny brincando. "Quem mandou ele ficar excluído na bateria?". Talvez não tanto, já que Luna e seu Drácula circundavam o espaço do instrumento nas partituras com trompete.

_Hell hounds on your trail now once again... boy  
It's groping on your leg until it sleeps  
the emptiness will fill your soul with sorrow  
because it's not what you make... it's what you leave  
_

Esse trecho em especial causava calafrios em Ginny. Não pela letra em si; ela já a ouvira tantas vezes que não mais se importava. Mas a voz de Draco a pronunciando... soava como um silvo alerta de uma cobra. A feição dele se transformava duramente, um brilho soturno surgia em seus olhos e ele cuspia as palavras assustadoramente no microfone. Ginny tinha a impressão de que ele revivia maus momentos nesses instantes.

Talvez fosse por isso que os solos que ele sugerira se encaixassem tão bem. Suas vozes se apagaram, deixando apenas as dos instrumentos ressonarem, como um efeito calmante para Ginny.

Ela passava a palheta calmamente pelas cordas, como se as acariciasse; Ron era mais ousado e brusco com as mãos. Harry mexia a cabeça ao ritmo da música, e Luna rodopiava conduzindo o Drácula e o trompete.

Draco parecia extasiado e imerso em seu próprio mundo, até que Luna aproximou-se para o solo de trompete com baixo. Os dois giravam ao redor de si próprios e de um círculo maior; ele sorria ao ver os olhos fechados em concentração da outra e seu pescoço movendo-se junto com a melodia que fazia ressonar. Por isso _Misery_ também era conhecida como _O Fantástico Mundo de Loony_.

_And we're gonna get high, high, high  
When I'm low, low, low  
the fire burns from better days  
and she screamed why, oh, why  
I said I don't know  
the catastrophic hymns from yesterday of misery_

Aplausos, aplausos, gritos, ovações e declarações de amor. A _Pixies Attack_ agradeceu como já lhes era característico: o máximo de barulho que pudessem fazer de uma única vez.

"_Jackass_! _Jackass_!", retumbava um coro de vozes.

- Oh não... – gemeu Draco, ao ver Ginny abandonando sua guitarra e retirando o microfone, enquanto Ron puxava os acordes. _Por que nós fomos liberar justo essa música para download?_

_To know you is to hate you_

_So loving you must be like suicide_

* * *

Os cinco estavam sentados no chão do palco, em uma pequena roda de discussão, rodeados pelos tietes que penetraram a segurança do hotel. Parecia uma turma de formandos reunida após muito tempo sem se ver; fatos estranhos, eventos esquecidos, babaquices em público, a _Pixies Attack_ divertia-se ao relembrar junto com aqueles que os acompanharam desde o início.

Os fãs pareciam estar realizando um sonho. Um loiro de aproximadamente dezoito anos não cansava de tirar fotos de Harry, que começava a constranger-se; ele nunca se acostumara a esse tipo de assédio. O Drácula de Luna finalmente recebera atenção e cada mecanismo seu era explicado pela loira aos fãs mais novos.

Hermione vinha subindo as escadas para o palco. Seu rosto mostrava cansaço e satisfação; várias mechas desgarravam-se de seu coque e ela sorriu com o canto da boca ao retirar a presilha e soltar os cabelos.

- E então? – perguntou Harry, quando ela sentou-se no chão ao lado de Ron. – Como foi?

- Um sucesso. Os produtores gostaram bastante e o Sr.Lovegood está bem satisfeito. Vocês mesmos viram o estado em que eles acabaram de sair; juro que nunca vi tantos empresários pulando e tirando gravatas.

- Era o que eu esperava mesmo – comentou Ron e Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Sem contar os mais jovens. Vocês – ela apontou para os fãs, um pouco acanhados. – foram um espetáculo à parte.

Neville corou.

Por iniciativa de Harry, eles começaram a tocar uma de suas primeiras músicas de sucesso. Não era o real objetivo num show de lançamento do novo CD, mas eles sentiram-se como que de volta ao tempo onde ensaiavam na sala da banda de música da escola.

_Keeping Secrets From Me_ era bastante precária em relação às músicas que compuseram mais tarde; acabava num piscar de olhos e suas estrofes não tinham muito significado. Mas era lembrada com carinho e cantada com animação; Harry um dia quebrara uma baqueta no prato ao tocar essa música.

_You're keeping secrets from me_

_Secrets from your friend_

_And it's 4 5 6 I'm stuck under my cupboard_

_Singing this song_

_Oh won't anybody tell me_

_What's going on?_

Mas não era apenas a _Pixies Attack_ que mantinha uma afeição especial por essa música; Neville Longbottom, administrador do maior site de fãs sobre a banda e criador da comunidade oficial no site de relacionamentos Orkut, também. E foi por isso que, numa idéia súbita, ele atravessou a multidão que pulava e chegou às escadas que conduziam ao palanque.

_And I'm angry now_

_I'm angry now_

_I'm angry_

_Oh _

_Won't anybody tell me_

_What's going on?_

Surpreendentemente, não havia segurança naquela entrada. Ele olhou para os lados e subiu discretamente. Na metade da estrofe, ele apareceu no meio do palco, cantando junto e dançando com Luna.

Hermione boquiabriu-se e pegou o comunicador; a segurança devia ser contatada imediatamente. O que estava acontecendo?

_And I'm angry now_

_I'm angry now_

_I'm angry_

_Oh _

_Won't anybody tell me_

_What's going on?_

Os amigos fizeram sinais para que ela deixasse passar; Draco, Ginny e Ron tocavam seus instrumentos de corda com ferocidade e Neville parecia estar num nirvana. Hermione sorriu e deixou um fã ser feliz.

- Considere-se na história da _Pixies Attack_, Neville – disse Harry. – Você derreteu o coração de pedra de Hermione.

- Pensei que tivesse sido o Ron... – comentou Luna, calmamente. Ron e Hermione enrubesceram e a garota afastou-se um pouco e tirou seu joelho de cima do dele.

- Mas, falando nisso... aquela canção que o Draco cantou junto com o Ron e o Harry... – começou uma garota de longas tranças negras.

- _Juicebox_?

Ron e Draco transportaram seus microfones para o tablado sobre o próprio palco, onde ficavam Harry e a bateria. Cada um a um lado, todos os três com enormes óculos coloridos roxos com verdes.

_Why won't you come over here_

_We've got a city to love!_

_Why won't you come over here_

_We've got a city to love!_

_Old-time grudges will die so slowly_

_I know you miss the way I saw you._

_And cold, you're so cold,_

_You're so cold, you're so cooold..._

- Não, a que eu estou pensando foi bem depois…

- _To the End_?

- Essa mesmo!

Solo das duas guitarras, Ginny na parte inferior do palco, Ron na superior ao lado direito de Harry; quem não os conhecesse e os estivesse observando pela primeira vez temeria por seus dedos na velocidade com que passavam as palhetas pelas cordas.

_So say goodbye to the vows you take_

_And say goodbye to the life you make_

_And say goodbye to the hearts you break_

_And all the cyanide you drank._

_So say goodbye to the last parade_

_And walk away from the choice you made_

_And say goodnight to the hearts you break _

_And all the cyanide you drank._

Era um passatempo dos garotos quando voltavam cedo da manhã depois de festas, chegar cantando músicas com cargas tristes a altas vozes. Depressivas ou de dor de cotovelo; o que importava era a melódica e mórbida nota de tristeza. O único objetivo era perturbar Ginny e Hermione; Luna dormia como uma pedra e não se importava.

_To the last parade_

_When the parties fade_

_And the choice you made_

_To the End._

- Essa música não é de vocês, é?

- Não – respondeu Draco, com um sorriso. – Mas nós fizemos uma gravação autorizada só pra perturbar nossas adoradas meninas.

Ele puxou Ginny pela cintura, fingindo uma brincadeira, mas ela sentiu o toque de malícia.

- Então esse CD está mesmo muito diversificado – constatou Neville.

- Sim. A Pixies Attack está amadurecendo – disse Hermione, com sabedoria. Mas concedeu, brincalhona: - Aos poucos, mas está.

Os integrantes da banda perceberam o olhar de soslaio que ela dedicou a Ron, um pouco vermelho, depois de falar. Fingiram discrição e tornaram a conversar com os fãs, mas Hermione anunciou:

- Pessoal, está na hora de voltarmos aos quartos.

Eles gemeram. Entende-se por "eles" ídolos e fãs, que agora passavam a se admirar mutuamente.

- Vocês têm uma turnê mundial daqui a... sete horas lembram?

* * *

Hermione acordou com as retumbantes batidas na porta de seu quarto. Ao olhar para o relógio no celular, percebeu que não chegara a dormir nem duas horas desde que encaminhou os amigos para os quartos, em sua atitude maternal corriqueira.

Levantou-se e calçou os chinelos. A luz do sol atravessava as cortinas; ela ia acordar-se de qualquer jeito. Abriu a porta e quase teve sua testa acertada pelos nós dos dedos de Ginny, que entrou feito um furacão em seu quarto.

- Veja.

Ela estendeu um jornal dobrado, onde se lia no topo "O Profeta Diário". Abriu-o e passou os olhos rapidamente, arregalando-os mais a cada linha.

- De onde essa... bêbada da Skeeter tirou que a banda está acabando? – espantou-se Hermione. Ginny deu de ombros e sinalizou para que ela continuasse. - Salada mista de músicas... imprudência na segurança quando um fã invade o palco... – a face de Hermione contraiu-se.

- Vira a página – indicou a outra. Temerosa, ela o fez e seus olhos faltaram sair das órbitas.

O título dizia: "Romance na _Pixies Attack_", sendo seguido pela polêmica frase: "Seria esse o motivo das drásticas mudanças nas músicas do novo CD?" A seguir, uma imensa foto ocupava quase metade da página.

- Eu acho que estamos quites quanto a esconder nossos romances secretos, Hermione – sorriu Ginny. – Se bem que... – ela olhou para a fotografia do beijo de Ron e Hermione sob uma árvore, estampado no jornal. – o seu nem é mais tão secreto assim.

A porta do quarto escancarou-se e um vendaval que atendia pelos nomes de Harry, Draco e Luna atravessou o portal; sorrindo, sentaram-se na cama, esperando pelo que aconteceria.

E então, Ron apareceu no portal. Estava chocado, confuso e tremendamente vermelho de constrangimento. Encarou Hermione e sorriu hesitante.

- Oi, Mione.

O telefone tocou estridentemente. Hermione gritou:

- Ai meu Deus, os jornalistas começaram! – e correu para atender.

Enquanto todos a ouviam ralhar com o pobre repórter ao telefone, formava-se um burburinho de comentários no âmbito da _Pixies Attack_.

- E eu achava que Hermione era calma... quieta, recatada! – comentou Draco, apontando para a foto.

– Vocês só faltam se engolir – adicionou Harry, adivinhando o que o outro quisera dizer nas entrelinhas.

Ginny via seu irmão adquirir tons de vermelho que ela nunca pensara que pudessem existir. O barulho dos integrantes falando aumentava gradativamente, até sumir com a batida do telefone por Hermione.

Mas Luna não percebera e comentara:

- Agora eu entendi porque você chegou tão ofegante, Ron. Vocês terão problemas com filhos tão ativos.

**FIM**

**N/A:** EEEEEE! Minha primeira UA, minha primeira fic Draco e Ginny e o primeiro Challenge para o qual consigo terminar uma fic. emoção Muito obrigada a Marcelle, pela betagem e comentários; a Mylla, pela betagem do primeiro capítulo e a Leka pelo incentivo.


End file.
